Unidos De Nuevo Por El Amor
by Rukia Peachberry
Summary: IchiRukia & UlquiHime Parejas que haran hasta lo imposible para luchar por el derecho al amor. 3


Unidos de nuevo por el amor  
IchiRuki y UlquiHime One-shot FanFic  
Realizado por: Rukia PeachBerry  
Inspiration- Un fan-pic realizado por Rusky-buz-chan

Descargo de responsabilidad- Bleach y personajes de este anime no son míos, Tite Kubo-Sama es el legítimo propietario de los mismos.

* * *

_**Unidos De Nuevo Por El Amor**_

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, dos poderosos reinos, muy unidos y leales el uno al otro, se vieron obligados a tomar caminos diferentes. Ambos reinos vivían en paz en el planeta Tierra, el reino del hielo y del Reino de Fuego, se han ayudado el uno al otro, vivían en armonía, eran la personificación de la paz. Pero eso cambió repentinamente debido a la traición de uno de los reinos, gracias a ese acto, una guerra fatal se desató entre ellos, dejando a ambos lados devastados y con mucho dolor. No teniendo ninguna opción, el Reino de Hielo decidió abandonar el planeta en busca de un nuevo hogar, dejando atrás todas las historias, leyendas y todo lo que construyeron juntos. Encontraron un lugar muy frío, desolado y sin embargo era un hermoso lugar, al no tener enemigos u oposición alguna, el reino se estableció allí, en su nuevo lugar para llamarle hogar, La Luna.

Muchos, muchos años han pasado desde aquel trágico suceso, quinientos para ser precisos. Ambos reinos nunca cruzaron palabras el uno con el otro, asi la leyenda del Gran Traidor fue pasada de una generación a la otra. Estaba prohibido acercarse al planeta enemigo, ver, ni hablar con nadie de allí. Hasta el día de hoy, a excepción de la realeza, nadie sabe lo que realmente pasó entre ellos, solo que uno traicionó al otro.

En el Palacio de Hielo donde una reunión grande e importante se estaba dando a lugar, era la unión de la única hija del difunto rey y la futura reina del Reino de Hielo, la princesa Kuchiki Rukia y Ulquiorra Schiffer, el hijo menor de una de las familias nobles más importantes de el reino, ambos iban a casarse. Princesa Rukia no estaba muy emocionado en absoluto sobre el matrimonio, obviamente ella no lo ama, ella ni siquiera le gustaba o lo conocía, era una matrimonio arreglado. La mirada en sus ojos era tan fría y malvada, no podía mirarle a la cara. Terminada la reunión, La princesa de hielo, respetuosamente sale del comedor sólo para escapar de ambas familias, especialmente de Ulquiorra su actual Prometido. Algo curioso sucedia, es que la princesa tenía un secreto que nadie sabía, desde hace algún tiempo, ella estaba viendo a alguien del Reino de Fuego, convirtiendose en grandes amigos. Mientras tanto en el Reino de el Fuego, el principe Kurosaki Ichigo era a casarse con la chica más hermosa allí, también la realeza, la princesa Inoue Orihime. Él pensaba que era bonita, pero ella no era su tipo, como pasaba con la princesa de hielo, los sentimientos de ambos eran igual, no se amaban ni querian casarse con un desconocido. Era la misma situación con las dos familias reales.

La amistad de el Príncipe Ichigo y la Princesa Rukia comenzó una noche, cuando ambos estaban intrigados saber por qué dos reinos que eran completamente inseparables, sólo fueron separados. Investigando en la Tesorería Intergaláctica de Historia, esta amistad se hizo más fuerte, el único lugar donde los dos pueden hablar con seguridad, sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones era allí, o así lo creían. Teniendo ambos reinos en tal rivalidad y no ser capaces de verse, cuando quisieran o cuando lo necesitaran, creó una ansiedad que más tarde llegó a convertirse en deseo hacia el otro, tan fuerte, que los tenía muy confundidos, incluso sin saber lo que estaban talando en ese momento, se continuaron viendo. Y así tres meses han pasaron desde su primer encuentro.

Dos semanas antes de sus respectivas bodas, más ansiosos que nunca, ambos fueron a la Tesorería para encontrar respuestas, o al menos encontrar una manera de tener una amistad normal. Después de su llegada, en el mismo momento que se vieron, la felicidad llena sus rostros, fue un reencuentro nostálgico. Tan llenos de la presencia y compañía de el otro, no saben o no les prestan atención alguna que ambos fueron seguidos todo el camino desde sus reinos y todavía los seguian. Acercandose a los archivos que contenían información valiosa sobre la separación de los Reinos, tratado de agarrar el mismo libro, las manos de ambos, chocan en una especie de forma suave, cálida e inocente. Tanto, que ahora son cautivados por los orbes de el otro, la respiración se pone más pesada, enviandolos en un viaje atraves de sus pupilas, tirando de ellos más cerca a sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, un extraño sonido los asusta, haciendo que aterrizaran en tierra firme. Un sonido tan extraño, que sonaba como si fuera respiración. Miraron a su alrededor y no vieron nada, pensaron que era su imaginación. Ignorando el hecho de lo extraño que fue ese sonido, se encontraron nuevamente enredados el la precencia de el otro, cada vez más cerca, tanto que son capaz de sentir el cálido aliento del otro rozando sus labios, mientras cerraban los ojos para tener ese beso tan esperado. En ese momento, muchos libros cayeron de la estantería detrás de ellos. Rápidamente, corrieron a ver qué pasaba, y lo que fue lo que encontraron?, a La princesa Orihime y el príncipe Ulquiorra, parece que eran la raíz de aquellos sonidos. Dado que ambas parejas se encontraban en completo sonrojó, cambiaron su mirada a la estantería más cercana para evitar contacto con los ojos, mientras que a su vez, un inmenso silencio llena la habitación.

Rompiendo el silencio, las parejas comenzaron explicando la situación. Estaba claro que las bodas estaban canceladas, ninguno de los quería casarse, no de esa manera. En ese momento el principe de el fuego, dijo que era un hecho, estaba enamorado de la princesa de hielo. Esto hace que la enana de pelo cuervo, ya que asi se refiere a ella, su rostro se tornaran de carmin, haciendo que este tambien se sonrojara. Durante toda la conversación princesa Orihime y el príncipe Ulquiorra cruzaron miradas varias veces, así la princesa Rukia y el principe Ichigo lo hicieron también. Aquella conversación larga y bastante agotadora terminó, ya era hora de que vuelvan a sus respectivos palacios. Al decir adiós, ambos, el principe de fuego y la princesa de hielo, dudaron por un momento, pero no paso mucho tiempo para la princesa de hielo tirara de el príncipe hacia ella, dándole un beso de despedida. Ese beso dulce y cálido, iluminó esos deseos que ha estado reprimiendo hasta ese día, algo lo que le daban ganas de explotar. Tanto la pareja de Hielo y la pareja de Fuego pareja regresaron juntos a sus hogares, para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

Continuará ...

¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahí? ...

Averigüe, en el próximo episodio de ... Unidos de nuevo por el amor!

Espero que les guste, no dude en revisar, comente, seguir la historia ya que tiene continuacion y todo lo que te guste!


End file.
